Little Girl's Horror
by SvuDayDreamer
Summary: FIXED! FOR REAL NOW! Little girls point of view. she is raped by her father and friend. You will remember her. read, review R&R READ REVIEW


**Please review for this. It is a little girls point of veiw.. I think she is like only 6 **

**THIS IS NOT MINE, I'M JUST POSTING IT BECAUSE PEOPLE NEED TO SEE WHAT SOME SICK BASTARDS OF A FATHER CAN DO TO THEIR 'little girl'**

Walking in my nighty; rubbing my eyes  
My fathers sitting on the sofa with his friend  
He pats the seat in the middle; i sit  
Shivering so cold; a quilt he lends

"Jessy you love me don't you" a smile; his  
Their breathe spirts weep  
"Daddy you know i do; what is it?"  
He smiles at his friend; his hand creeps

His friend takes my hand; looks me in the eyes  
Daddys creeping up my nightie; cold hands  
I try to pull his hand away;  
their grip is strong!  
They look at one another; nod; something planned

I feel my palms sweat; Daddys under my knickers  
"Daddy im going to bed! Night" Pulling again  
But there grip is to strong for weak me  
I look at both; and ask, who are these men?

His fingers going up me; pulling away  
His friend leans forward; a kiss? Why?  
His toungue moving mine; my eyes squint  
Lean back and away; "Why are you doing this?"  
No answer, i feel the pain inside me; him  
Chucks the quilt on the floor; me to  
I try and scamper away, but im not fast  
"O Daddy please, i love you"

His friend; pulling at my nightie  
And my Dad pulling my pants down  
His friend pinning my hands to the floor  
As my Dad lies himself on the ground

I squirm; as Daddy friend pulls me up  
And places me ontop of Daddy; thrusts within  
I cry; i bite; i scratch; i slap; i fail  
"O Daddy please you win you win!"

I can feel my skin rip; my virginity breaking free  
I can feel the blood seep down my leg  
"Daddy your hurting me please"  
I plead to him and his friend; not even a beg

Daddys laughing; why does he laugh?  
His friend shoves himself in my mouth and moans  
Tieing my hands togather; moving in and out  
"Ride me Jessy" He laughs and groans

They smile at one another; laugh to  
They roll me over and spread me wide well  
My daddy sits on my face; himself in again  
While his friend talks and pushes himself inside

I can hardly breathe; i gag for air  
I cough and splutter; cry and weep  
I beg and plead; but its no use  
Theyve already made me hurt and bleed

I stare into his eyes; that look upon me  
This is not my Dad; where is he?  
If he was still here; would he care  
Would he actually even; see?

Finally they get off and lie me on the sofa  
My cheeks blouchy from tears and pain  
They play with them selfs; all over me  
Rub it in; making me feel the shame

"Why Daddy? Please tell me why?"  
Dad looks at his friend; and waves him away  
"Jessy i love you" he smiles and kisses my cheek  
"Is that all you have in your heart to say?"

He puts my nightie on me  
he walks me to my bedroom door  
Ever since that night; His friend  
And himself every Friday come back for more

"Night sweet Girl; You are my life"  
Closing the door, tears still down my face  
Still the smell of him and his friend  
Fade into me like disgrace

I watch the Moon go down; the sun come up  
"Jessy its school" Knocking at my door  
I cant help but cry; weep in pain  
Because im so scared he wanted more

But one night daddy took it too far  
Daddy and his friend came back for one last shot  
They were worried they would get caught  
So he and his friend took me to a cemetary lot

I was blindfolded and my hands were tied back  
"Daddy please!! Not tonight!"  
Daddy and his friend both had their last fun  
After that i tried to put up a fight

I begged daddy "Please no more!"  
All he could say "Shut up you stupid piece of SHIT!"  
Daddy unblindfolded me at last  
He said I love you so much

He went back into the car and pulled out a bat  
"Daddy I swear I wont say a thing!!"  
I was dead  
After only one swing...

**this is sick.. it almost made me cry. & to think that it's happening right now to some poor little girl. review. tell me ur opinon on this crap**


End file.
